


Parallel

by butterflydreaming (chrysalisdreams)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/pseuds/butterflydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireworks and falling star. Two families, different times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel

A feather of sparkling light shimmered in the the night sky. The disappearing glitter of the pyrotechnics looked like falling, colored stars, the only evidence of their earthly origin a thin cloud of smoke drifting above the trees of Penguin Park. Another firework exploded, this one as round as a chrysanthemum. The rooftop offered a wonderful view, Yukito thought. Even if it was a little dangerous, there was no need to worry about Sakura because Kero was watching over her, and the little sorceress had used Fly to give herself wings. Yukito leaned out the window, his elbows on the window sill, and watched more fireworks brighten the night. He glanced at Sakura. She was entranced; he could see the glitter reflected in her wide eyes. Kero’s small body leaned against her with his head contentedly resting against her bent leg.

The Master of the Clow and the Guardian Beast of the Seal were a little girl and her plush doll, on the rooftop of a surburban house in a peaceful neighborhood of a quiet town.

The memory wasn’t his, but Yukito saw it as clearly as if he had lived it himself. Keroberos, the jewels in his armor shining in the light of the campfire, had his head cradled in Clow’s lap while the sorcerer looked upward. Stars were falling in quick sucession, a meteor shower on a chilled autumn night. It had always been easy for Keroberos. But then, it hadn’t been difficult for Yue to find his place on his maker’s opposite side. Yue sat closely next to Clow and let his head fall against the sorcerer’s shoulder. Clow, who had been harvesting medicinal ingredients, smelled briney and wet but not entirely unpleasant. The contact warmed Yue more than the fire.

Uncounted years later, Sakura watched the night sky with the same expression of delighted wonder. She rested her small hand against Kero’s shoulder with affection, and the parallel was remarkable though not perfect.

Yukito didn’t break her attention to ask her if she wanted the hot chocolate that her brother was preparing. In a few minutes, Touya would bring the tray upstairs with cups for all of them, and together they would drink the steamy beverage to fortify themselves against the cold first night of January. Nor did he climb out to sit beside her. He would wait for Touya, lean against Touya’s strong chest, and breath his warm scent. It was, after all, a new year.


End file.
